


Day One: First Snow

by TheLastComment



Series: TheParanoidBassoonist's Advent of Fanfic [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastComment/pseuds/TheLastComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For TheParanoidBassoonist's Advent of Fanfic, the crew of MJN air are off to Florida for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Well boys, looks like we’ve got to go to Florida,” Carolyn announced.

“Florida!” Arthur exclaimed. “That’s brilliant!”

“Excellent.” Douglass said, a scheme obviously forming.

“You know, I’ve never been to Florida,” Arthur said. “I wonder if we’ll see manatees.”

“Where exactly in Florida are we going?” Martin enquired.

“Yes, I was just about to get there,” Carolyn said. “There are a few places we’ve got to go. I just got off the phone with Mr. Gonzalez. He’ll be arriving here at Fitton tomorrow, and then we fly him to Jacksonville, and from there will be at his beck and call for the following two weeks. We might be going anywhere in Florida, so be prepared.”

Douglass pulled out his smartphone and started to look at the weather. “You know, when you said Florida,” he commented, “I imagined the beach, not freezing temperatures.”

Martin was at the computer doing the exact same thing. “It says here it’ll be rather nice, what city are you looking at?”

“Pensacola, I’ve got a friend who works there,” Douglass said. “I imagine you were looking at…”

“Miami,” Martin finished.

“Well, there you have it boys, rather cold and rather nice. I expect you here bright and early tomorrow,” Carolyn concluded.

“Mum, do you think it’s going to snow?” Arthur asked. “I mean, no matter where we go, there’s always a White Christmas. And there hasn’t been any snow here this year, so I can’t even say I’ve seen snow.”

“I don’t know,” Carolyn admitted.

“My friend says it’s either cold enough but too dry or wet enough but too warm,” Douglass added, which caused Arthur’s face to fall.

The flight to Jacksonville went without a problem. Mr. Gonzalez was perfectly happy to sit in three seats and watch reality TV on his tablet, leaving the crew of MJN free to play games amongst themselves. Arriving at Jacksonville, however, they found that that wasn’t their destination for the evening.

“Did I say Jacksonville?” Mr. Gonzalez asked. “I only intended to stop here for an hour to pick up my daughter. No, we must go to Tallahassee. Small place, but I must see a few people there before anything else.”

“Martin, go file a flight plan,” Carolyn directed. “Arthur, see if we can get some more food for the flight. And Douglass…make sure Arthur doesn’t do anything.”

“Yes mam,” Douglass sarcastically said. They all dispersed to take care of their respective jobs.

“Well, the flight plan is filed, and we’ve got new cheese trays,” Douglass summarized as they returned. “I believe now all that is left is for Mr. Gonzalez to return with his daughter.

Carolyn’s phone rang.

“Yes hello, MJN Air, how may I help you?” she answered.

“Do you not check your caller ID?” a familiar voice teasingly asked.

“Oh, Herc, sorry, what do you want?”

“Well, I believe we had planned on a Christmas holiday to a destination of my choosing.”

“Well Herc, we received a last minute booking and are at this very moment sitting in Jacksonville, Florida, awaiting our client’s return.”

“It almost seems a little too convenient that you would get a client to get you out of a trip you so clearly did not want to go on.”

“Yes, it may, but it happened, and here he is returning now, and I really must go.” Carolyn hung up without giving Herc a chance to make an argument.

“So, whose turn is it to signal ATC?” Martin asked.

“Well, normally it would have been my turn,” Douglass admitted, “but you lost today’s game of Guess What I’m Thinking Of, so I present you with two options. Either pay me when we land, or you can signal them.”

“Fine,” Martin admitted. He didn’t really mind signaling them. “Air traffic control, this is Gulf Echo Tango Romeo India, requesting permission to land.”

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” a vaguely southern accent replied.

“Gulf Echo Tango Romeo India, from MJN Air, requesting permission to land,” Martin repeated, slowly, almost pedantically.

“Oh, there you are,” ATC replied. “Yeah. Southern runway. Skies should be clear.”

“Thank you,” Martin calmly replied. Once off the radio. “Well, that was largely unhelpful. We know which runway, but not if we’ll have to hold. I guess we’ll just go straight in unless they say otherwise?”

“Sounds fine to me,” Douglass replied.

They touched down.

“Mr. Gonzalez and party, the crew of MJN air welcomes you to Tallahassee,” Martin began the address once they were stopped and awaiting further direction. “It is around 4:30 PM local time, and the temperature is a chilly 2 degrees Celsius. Skies are clear, and temperatures are expected to go below freezing tonight.”

Arthur was getting excited from his seat. Below freezing meant a chance of snow! He might still see snow! This was brilliant!

It took a half an hour for the airport to find them a hangar for the evening, by which time it was dark and the temperature dropping.

“I will let you know first thing in the morning when I will need to leave,” Mr. Gonzalez said as he and his daughter were preparing to leave.

“So, what shall we do for the next twelve hours?” Douglass asked. “I would rather fancy exploring the sporting events the university has here.”

“You’re staying here to finish post-flight checks, at least for the next hour,” Martin said. “I’m not having you run off again.”

“Oh! Mum! The flyer here says that there’s a parade this evening! Can I go?” Arthur excitedly exclaimed.

“We’ll see,” Carolyn said, keeping an even face.

Post flight checks completed, Douglass vanished, presumably off to the university.

“You know, a parade sounds like fun,” Martin said. “Carolyn, if you want me to go with Arthur, that would be fine, and then you can find out what happened to Douglass, because knowing him he’s up to something.”

Martin and Arthur got a rental car. “Driving on the other side of the road,” Martin grumbled. He had only had to once or twice, and, well, with an airplane, there was only one way: whichever way you happened to be going.

“You’re doing great skip!” Arthur said.

Eventually, they made it to the parade and found a spot.

“It is really cold here for Florida,” Arthur commented. “But look at all the lights on those floats!”

Something cold and wet hit them.

“Hey, skip, is that snow?” Arthur asked.

“You know, it might be,” Martin admitted. It didn’t stick, but it was snow.

“This is great! We got to go to Florida and I get to see snow!” Arthur summarized.


End file.
